


New year,new team

by Talia45



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Gay Male Character, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Leukemia, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Spanking, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Second Year Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Second Year Yachi Hitoka, Second Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Team as Family, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, Vice-Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talia45/pseuds/Talia45
Summary: After the third years graduate,new captains and vice captains take over the job of leading their team
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Introductions

Third years now  
Akaashi(fukurodani captain)

Kenma(captain),yamamoto(vice captain),Fukunaga(Nekoma)

Ennoshita(captain),Narita(vice captain),Kinoshita,Noya,Tanaka(Karasuno)

Watori,Yahaba(captain),Kyotani(Aoba Johsai)

Atsumu,Osamu(captain),Suna(vice captain),Ginjima,Kosaku(Inarazaki)

Second years now  
Karasuno  
Yamaguchi(vice captain)  
Yachi(manager)  
Hinata  
Kageyama  
Tsukishima

Aoba Johsai  
Kindaichi  
Kunimi(vice captain)

Fukurodani  
Anahori

Nekoma  
Lev  
Inuoka  
Tamahiko  
Shibayama

Inarazaki  
Riseki

First years now  
Karasuno  
Yuji(setter 5'9,male)  
Yushio(ace,5'7,male  
Seiichi(libero,4'11,male)  
Hideki(middle blocker,5'8,male)  
Fumio(wing spiker,6'2,male)  
Yasuda(decoy,middle blocker,6'1,male)  
Kai(manager,5'6,male)

Aoba Johsai  
Akasaki(middle blocker,6'1,male)  
Matako(wing spiker,6'2,male)  
Orimara(setter,5'6,male)  
Yumi(manager,5'4,female)

Nekoma  
Ryo(setter,5'2,male)  
Shinji(middle blocker,male)  
Kei(manager,5'6,female)

Fukurodani  
Miyake(wing spiker,6'3,male)  
Kineki(middle blocker,6'4,male)  
Tsutsui(libero,5'3,male)  
Kumagai(manager,5'4,female)

Inarazaki  
Atsushi(middle blocker,6'2,male)  
Mikio Eto(wing spiker,5'8,male,nine months younger than Mouri,born in october)  
Mikio Mouri(ace,5'8,nine months older than Eto,born in January)  
Avaron(manager,5'6,female)


	2. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets their new first years

"Captain,we have some first years stopping by today to try out" Yachi and Kai walked into the gym and joined the team.

"Do we have their names?" Ennoshita turned to the two managers. Before they could answer,Noya ran in and jumped on Tsukishima.

"Yes we do,we also have their ages and grades" Yachi nodded. The team started practice,then ten minutes before they were supposed to finish,four first years walked in.

"Is this the volleyball club?" The second tallest asked.

"Yep,and you must be the new first years" Ennoshita nodded. 

"Yeah,I'm Yuji,that's Hideki,Yushio,and Seiichi. Your the captain,right?" Yuji pointed to each of the other first years.

"So what positions do you want to play?" Ennoshita questioned.

"Middle blocker" Hideki turned to stare at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi,Yushio did the same.

"Libero" Seiichi mumbled.

"I play libero too" Noya threw his arm around the younger libero. 

"Oh,I'm sorry. I can pick a different position if you want" Seiichi looked up at Noya. The third year realized he'd said the wrong thing and his face fell. The others laughed as Noya tried to convince Seiichi he didn't have to switch his position. 

"I'd like to be the ace" Yushio added.

"Hey,I'm the ace" Hinata argued.

"Hehe,I don't care" Yushio laughed and poked Hinata's forehead.

"Yu-san,be nice" Yuji reminded him.

"Sorry Yuji" Yushio nodded and fell back in line with the other first years. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at each other. Even though the two first years were completely different,they could see the similarities between themselves and the first years. 

"And you?" Ennoshita waited for Yuji to answer. 

"Setter" Yuji answered. Kageyama glared at him,this was his position,had been for a year and he wasn't about to let some inexperienced first year take it. 

"Why is black hair glaring at me?" Yuji pointed to Kageyama.

"Probably cause he's the main setter right now. So libero,setter,middle blocker and wing spiker. Tsukishima, Hinata,Kageyama,Narita,Noya,and Yamaguchi you will be on the opposite side. Tanaka,and Kinoshita will be on their team" Ennoshita walked off the court. An hour later,practice was over.

"Just one more thing before we leave" Ennoshita gathered the team and sat down.

"Do we have to? We're all tired and want to shower and go home" Kageyama pointed out.

"Yes,if you don't cooperate you can go over there,that goes for all of you. This is a team meeting for a reason" Ennoshita pointed to one of the corners across from him. 

"Okay,you four. Now that your part of the team, we have some rules and consequences if those rules are broken" Ennoshita tried to hide the fact he was embarrassed having this conversation with his team.

"Look at him. Do you need some help,mom?" Tsukishima pointed at Ennoshita,teasingly. 

"Tsukishima,stop" Yamaguchi stared at the middle blocker. The second and third years stared at the two,all wondering why 'Tsukki' had been replaced with 'Tsukishima'.

"Well all clubs have rules and the consequences are usually detention or suspension from club activities" Yuji stated.

"Yes and we do that here too. I'm talking about a different type of consequences. Last year this team was a family, all parts of a family,and i can tell this year is the same so I'm keeping those rules and I can assure you,no matter how well behaved you may think you are,you'll all personally know these consequences by the end of the year" Ennoshita nodded.

"Yeah right. What are you gonna do?" Yuji rolled his eyes. 

"Yuji,quit the attitude" Ennoshita turned his attention to the tall first year. Yuji glared at him for a few minutes before dropping his eyes and nodding.

"Sure,but only because I don't want trouble on the first day" Yuji gave in. The team meeting ended and the team went to shower. Yuji walked in after Kageyama and purposefully hit him with the door.

"Oops,sorry" Yuji looked back at him for a moment,then walked to one of the showers. Kageyama tackled him and the first fight began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the three people who left kudos. I really appreciate it. Sorry this was so long and I left it hanging.


	3. Aoba Johsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba is tested as captain when the past captain and vice captain appear with the first years.

"Alright,the first years are on their way,they should be here soon. And our dear captain and vice captain have offered to walk them here" Yahaba gathered the team around him. 

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi? Why now? They haven't been here since they left?" Kindaichi questioned.

"Why do you think? Because there's new first years,the only reason to visit" Kunimi explained.

"You're wrong. Oikawa and Iwaizumi aren't like that. They've probably just been busy,you should know them better than that" Watori argued.

"We do,and we know that Oikawa is too full of himself to care about his past teams,and while Iwaizumi is more thoughtful he'd do anything to not get Oikawa upset" Kunimi pointed out. 

"What are you guys talking about? I thought I heard my name" Oikawa,Iwaizumi and the first years walked in.

"We were talking about how nice it is to see you and how nice it was for you to bring the first years by" Kunimi lied.

"Wrong,him and Kindaichi were talking about how rude of you it was to not visit unless there were first years,and that the first years were the only reason you decided to visit" Watori explained. 

"Aww Iwa-chan,they think we forgot about them. How cute. What about you Watori,why do you think we haven't visited?" Oikawa laughed at the second years,then turned to Watori.

"Well it is a little strange that you suddenly have time to visit,the same day we're getting first years but I'm sure you just haven't visited because your busy" Watori explained in a rush. 

"I can see your confusion. But you know school is hard and doesn't give much time to visit old schools" Oikawa directed the last part to Kunimi and Kindaichi. 

"So that's all we are to you,an old school?" Kindaichi walked over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Yes,an old school. Maybe our best school but stil an old one,that's part of growing up,every school you go to becomes an old school" Oikawa nodded.

"We don't need a life lesson from you,especially you" Kunimi glared at Oikawa.

"Do you guys always fight? This isn't exactly what I was expecting when I came here" Orimura interrupted, attracting the attention to him,Akasaki,Yumi,and Matako.

"Oh yes,we forgot about the first years" Oikawa walked over to them,putting an arm around Akasaki and Orimura.

"Don't touch me" Akasaki pulled away. 

"We should go,I doubt we're wanted here anymore" Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa away and the two college students left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	4. Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Yamamoto,Kenma takes on the responsibility of Nekoma.

"You guys already know I'm not very good at this whole captain thing,so I'm going to make this short. We have two new first years joining and a new manager. They're coming by today so try and be nice to them" Kenma sat down and the team made a circle around him.

"Yay,new first years!!" Lev cheered,very loudly.

"Yeah,their names are Kei,Ryo and Shinji,alright let's start practice" Kenma stood up and let the other third years set up the net. No one even noticed three first years blended in with them. It wasn't until Kenma was doing a head check,like Kuroo used to,that he noticed the extra teammates.

"Heh,well looks like the first years have been here the whole day and we didn't even notice" Kenma laughed,attracting the attention of the second and third years.

"What? Where?" Lev looked around in confusion.

"Look down Lev" Kenma answered. Lev looked down and saw the first years,two tall,one short.

"When did you get here?" Yamamoto wondered.

"When you were talking about us" the short one answered,grinning.

"And which one are you?" Kenma questioned.

"Ryo,and that's Shinji" Ryo laughed. He was the short one,his partner towering over them and being almost as tall as Lev.

"And I'm Anzai Kei" the girl glared at the team.

"I like her" Yamamoto pointed at Anzai.

"I don't like you" Kei retorted,turning her glare to Yamamoto.

"Ryo,Shinji,Kei,I'm Kenma and this is Lev and Yamamoto" Kenma pointed to himself and then stated the names of the other members.

"Which one of you is the captain?" Ryo questioned. 

"I am" Kenma answered. 

"And the vice captain?" Ryo wondered.

"Yamamoto" Kenma desperately wished for Ryo to stop talking so he could play his game.

"Oh I guess I though Lev-senpai was the captain since he seems to be the closest to you. I've always wanted to be a captain or vice captain,their so cool,I mean all volleyball players are cool but there's something different about captains. I bet your a cool captain,what's your position?" Ryo ranted.

"Setter" Kenma answered,hesitantly in case the kid went on another rant because of his answer.

"Oh,I've always wanted to be a setter,I don't think I would be very good at it. But then again no ones good at anything until they practice right?" Ryo stopped talking and stared at Kenma. Behind him Kei was switching from glaring at Yamamoto,Ryo,and having a staring contest with Lev.

"Yeah,why don't you slow down a bit?" Kenma suggested,more for his own good than Ryos or the rest of the teams.

"Oh sorry, you know if your more of the quiet type,I think you and Shinji will get along great. He's more of the quiet,protective type,but he's still really quiet" Ryo kept talking. Kenma could feel himself getting a headache.

"Hey,weirdo, did you not hear what he said? Slow down or just be quiet!!" Kei snapped at Ryo.

"Oh then I guess you and Lev will get along great. And it looks like Kei and Yamamoto are best friends already" Kenma replied,ignoring Kei's rudeness,instead watching her corner Yamamoto and glare at him.

"Don't get any ideas" Shinji warned,placing a protective arm around Ryo.

"Uh..sorry" Kenma looked between the two in confusion. Ryo laughed for a few minutes.

"Me and Shinji are dating,that's why he's so protective of me. I'm sure after a while,he'll be protective of all of you" Ryo explained. Kenma nodded. The two first years reminded him of him and Kuroo,one short and one tall,though their personalities were completely opposite.

"Heh,look at him. He's gonna cry!!" Kei laughed,pointing at Kenma.

"Is he okay?" Ryo stared at the captain.

"Yeah,hes fine. Yamamoto, your in charge, I'm taking him outside" Lev grabbed Kenma's phone and took the third year outside. He dialed Kuroo's number,then handed it to Kenma.

"Hey" Kuroo picked up. 

"Hi Tetsu" Kenma answered.

"Kenma,how are you?" Kuroo questioned,immediately recognizing Kenma's voice.

"I'm good. I miss you" Kenma answered.

"I know kitten,I'll be graduating soon and your graduating high school this year so we'll see each other again" Kuroo assured him.

"We got two new members and a new manager" Kenma changed the subject.

"Oh. Is that why you called me?" Kuroo wondered.

"One of them is tall is like you and the other is short like me. They reminded me of us except the tall one ie quiet and the short one is loud,and they're dating like we were" Kenma kept talking and Kuroo was happy to listen. After a while,Kuroo had to hang up and Kenma and Lev went back inside. The team was gathered around the first years,getting to know them. Kei and Yamamoto were fighting in one corner,with Kei biting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I didn't get the characters just right. I clearly have too much time on my hands to post four chapters in two days!!


	5. Fukurodani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is immediately forced to be a captain when something happens with a first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has hints of abuse,physical and emotional,sorry to any of you dealing with abuse.

Miyake walked into the Fukurodani gym. Everyone was already around practicing and having fun. Suddenly someone was competing with him to get inside the gym.

"You two must be Kineki and Miyake" Akaashi stood in front of them when they walked in,Kineki making it in first.

"Yep,I'm Miyake and unfortunately that's Kineki" Miyake held his hand out in greeting.

"Eh,city boy" Kineki walked further into the gym,pushing Miyake on the way.

"I am not a city boy,in case you haven't noticed we live in the same town and city" Miyake yelled after him.

"And I'm Tsutsui,and this is Nori" Tsutsui added. Akaashi looked down,he hadn't even realized there'd been three boys and a girl in front of him.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Akaashi. Looks like we have a rivalry already" Akaashi commented,turning around and walking back over to his other teammates.

"Hey you come back here. Apologize to me at once" Miyake ran after Kineki.

"I'm not apologizing for stating facts,city boy" Kineki rolled his eyes at Miyake.

"I agree" Tsutsui nodded.

"They are not facts if it's not true" Miyake shouted. 

"Oh yeah. Then where were you born?" Kineki questioned.

"Ugh boys,their so annoying" Nori walked into the gym and started setting up the equipment.

"Here in Tokyo" Miyake calmed down.

"And Tokyo is a city. Meanwhile I was born in Miyagi Prefecture and moved here recently,so you are in fact a city boy" Kineki lightly patted Miyake's head,in a form of teasing, and to show him who's taller. Then he turned around again and went back to talking with the other teammates. Akaashi watched the whole thing,and saw the pride on Kineki's face and the look of hurt on Miyakes.

"Kineki,apologize" Akaashi walked over to the two first years.

"Why would I apologize? It's true and it's not my fault he can't accept facts" Kineki argued. 

"I said apologize" Akaashi repeated.

"Sorry,but I don't have to answer to you or do what you say" Kineki turned around so he was facing away from Akaashi and Miyake. 

"Kineki,I am your senpai and your captain so yes you do,now apologize" Akaashi repeated again. He was really angry now and very close to finding out just who this kids parents are. Kineki backed away a few steps,there was a glimpse of fear but it was gone as soon as it came.

"I'm sorry Miyake,your not a city boy and I shouldn't have said that. I hope I didn't offend you" Kineki turned to the other first year. Miyake stared at him for a minute and then pulled Kineki into a hug. Akaashi saw his face,he was crying. But he had been fine a moment ago.

"Okay,that was weird. Now let's get back to practice" Akaashi dismissed the thoughts of Kineki and ignored the tiny voice telling him to check on Kineki and figure out his homelife.

Next day   
"Captain,I might not be able to play today and I have to leave early" Kineki walked up to Akaashi. He winced when he put pressure on his foot and seemed to be trying to stand up straight.

"Is everything okay?"Akaashi wondered,the tiny voice was back and was louder than before.

"Yeah,I just hurt myself a couple days ago and its still healing" Kineki lied. Akaashi recognized this,but didn't say anything. He was starting to figure out what was going on,he knew he'd do anything for these first years including getting them out of an abusive household. 

"Okay" Akaashi nodded. Kineki walked over to one of the benches.

"Is something wrong with Kineki?" Miyake and Tsutsui walked over.

"Yeah,but don't worry. I got it handled" Akaashi nodded,still watching Kineki. He noticed when Kineki pulled his phone out and his eyes glazed over with tears and when he slumped down,winced in pain and sat up straight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If any of you are dealing with abuse,I'm here to listen if it helps.


	6. Inarazaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu and Atsumu take on their team with the help of Suna.

"Are you two twins?" Atsushi looked at the two other first years in front of him.

"No but we can be" Eto stared at Atsushi.

"What do you mean you can be? Either you are or you aren't" Atsushi looked between the two. They looked like twins. Same height,hair was a little different but they were the same. Mouri had charcoal black hair with a blonde streak on the left side and Eto had jet black hair with a grey/white streak on the right side.

"Nevermind" Atsushi opened the door to the gym and went in. Suna,Osamu,Atsumu and the others were standing in a circle talking.

"Hey are you the new,what the...?" Atsumu,Osamu,and Suna walked over to the first years.

"No idea" Atsushi moved away from the 'twins'. 

"Are you really that scared of us?" Mouri crossed his arms.

"Don't be overdramatic Tsumu. Ya act like you've never seen twins before when ya literally have one" Osamu moved his brother out of the way.

"We're not twins" Eto repeated. Osamu just stared.

"That makes things a little weird and confusing" Osamu pointed out.

"How are you not twins? You're the same height,same age, same family, you look the same?" Suna looked the two up and down. 

"We are a full nine months apart,our mom got pregnant with him the month after I was born and had him in October. I was born in January and we don't look the same. I have charcoal black hair with a blonde streak on my left side. He has jet black hair with a white/grey streak on the right side. The only thing that is the same about us is our facial features. Make sense now?" Mouri explained.

"Oh yeah that makes sense" Osamu nodded.

"What the fuck. No it doesn't, if their not twins why do they look the same and move at the same time. Their completely in sync. Look at them,that's creepy" Atsumu pointed at the 'twins',who had moved to stare at him and tilted their heads in sync. 

"No idea. We are also confused by this" Eto shrugged. There was no emotion shown in either of them. The 'twins' and Atsushi walked off to change into their uniforms.

"They're like zombies" Atsumu watched them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. I'm really going through these chapters fast.


	7. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuda and Fumio transfer to Karasuno.

"So do you want to join?" Yahaba looked at Yasuda and Fumio after practice.

"No" Yasuda answered,he was bored. This was supposed to be a fun sport,but he was bored. The teammates and strategy of the team didn't help.

"And why not?" Kindaichi wondered.

"Well first this is supposed to a fun but still serious sport and with you guys,its not. Second your whole dynamic and strategy is messed up,completely ruins the game, and throws the other members off,in other words,your self centered,bossy,and don't think about what's best for the team. As far as I'm concerned,your just like the old king of the court before he was better than you" Yasuda explained. By the end of it,Kunimi and Kindaichi were fuming,the king of the court insult being the cherry on top. They went to attack him but Yasuda moved and they fell on the floor.

"Your hot headed,quick to anger and not willing to listen to what your teammates have to say. You have a few things to work on before either of us comes back" Yasuda added as he walked out,Fumio following right behind him. 

"So which school do we go to now?" Fumio wondered.

"Well my moms going to be mad at me for walking out like that but I guess we could try Nekoma,Karasuno or Fukurodani" Yasuda shrugged. 

"What about Karasuno? They were a powerhouse school last year and I heard they got a lot of new first years" Fumio suggested. 

"If they have new first years,they don't need more but we can try. We can register today and go there tomorrow" Yasuda nodded. The rest of the walk was quiet,neither one wanting to break the silence. The next day they went to Karasuno,they'd registered the night before, and went to try out for the volleyball team. They were the first ones there,after them came Kai and then Yuji,Yushio,Seiichi,and Hideki and a new rivalry began between Yuji and Yasuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me requests if you have any. I'm running out of ideas.


	8. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaji becomes suspicious as to why Yasuda and Fumio showed up a day late and jumps to conclusions on them. Fumio and Yasuda meet some unexpected people, leading to visitors during practice.

"Come on you guys, I don't like these new first years, especially Yasuda" Yuji sat down around the other first years as they ate lunch.  
"You don't like anyone but us, Yuji. So what's your point?" Yuchio argued.  
"Yeah Yuji, you've only let yourself be friends with us and your rude to everyone else, from what I noticed yesterday, Yasuda is the same way" Hideki added. Yuji huffed and looked away from them.  
"Oh don't be so overdramatic, you know we're right" Yuchio pointed out.  
"I'm not being overdramatic, there's something weird about them. I mean why did they show up on the second day of school and not the first, and why was Yasuda the only one who talked?" Yaji questioned.  
"Maybe they were from out of town and maybe Fumio just wasn't comfortable talking, you shouldn't assume things about someone you just met. Its rude and makes you look bad" Seiichi briefly looked up from his PS4. Noya had bought it for him when he noticed how much the first year liked video games [and reminded him of a certain Nekoma third year captain].  
"Or maybe they're spying on us and trying to figure out our game plan so they can tell Aoba Johsai and maybe Fumio can't talk" Yaji argued.  
"Their not spying on us!! And if Fumio can't talk then that's okay. I'm sure he'll tell Yasuda and Yasuda will tell us if Fumio wants us to know" Hideki packed up his lunch and walked down the stairs, off the roof. Yuchio followed, then Yaji, leaving Seiichi behind.  
"Come on Seiichi, we need to get to practice now" Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama walked onto the roof. After practice, the second years walked the first years home. Yuji went home with Hinata, Seiichi went with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Hideki was also with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Yuchio was with Kageyama.  
"Yuji doesn't like you" Yuchio broke the awkward silence that came with walking with Kageyama.  
"That's not really a surprise, given how he acted yesterday. But I guess I deserved it, I was just upset he would be taking my place. You know, we had a third year last year, the vice captain actually. He was the starting setter until I came. I had more potential so they switched us out, I became the starting setter and he spent most of his time on the benches. Guess how I felt when Yuji came is the same way he felt when I came" Kageyama shoved his hands in his pockets, ignoring the fact he just opened up to a first year.  
"Yuji isn't trying to take your place. He may seem tough and mean on the outside but he cares a lot, especially when it comes to the rest of us first years. He would never purposefully try to take something from you, not when he knows it would hurt you emotionally. He may hurt you physically, not by much though, but emotions are a different thing" Yuchio explaine  
"Yeah, sounds like Tsukishima. He may tease you but he's the softest ever when he notices he went too far and actually hurt someone" Kageyama laughed.  
"Nice, well this is my house. Thanks for walking me here. See you tomorrow at practice" Yuchio walked up to the front door and walked into the house, waving back at Kageyama before disappearing behind the door.

Yasuda walked out of the gym.  
'Why did that first year have to start a fight with me? We're allowed at the gym, the first years didn't own it. Plus me and Fumio transferred here so we can show up at the gym.  
"Yasuda, your thinking too much" Fumio interrupted his friends thoughts. Yasuda looked over at the taller boy and nodded, Fumio was right, he was overthinking, but it was too easy to do, it was pretty much second nature for Yasuda.  
"Yasuda, stop it" Fumio waved his hand in front of Yasuda's face to draw him out of his thoughts.  
"Sorry" Yasuda mumbled.  
'Fumio's always worrying about you, and you just make it worse by overthinking and forgetting to take care of yourself. Your a pain and you know it. Why Fumio stays with you is a mystery, he's tired of you and he hates you, you should just leave him alone' a hand landed on Yasuda's shoulder and he looked up, expecting it to be Fumio. But it wasn't, the hand belonged to an older, college aged, guy. He had grey-white hair and a beauty mark under his right eye. Next to him were two other guys, one had short brown hair, and the other had long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail.  
"Why are you two down here? Its getting dark, you don't live down here do you?" The grey haired guy wondered. He was worried, Yasuda recognized this and started overthinking things again.  
'Your a pain, first you drag Fumio into your problems and now these three people you've never even met, how much of a pain can you be?' the tiny voice inside Yasuda whispered.  
"I'm sorry!!" Yasuda yelled and then realized he was the only one who could hear the voice. The strangers stared in shock at him for a little while and then smiled seeing their uniforms.  
"You're from Karasuno?" the short brown haired one asked.  
"Yeah, we transferred there today?" Fumio nodded. Normally he would let Yasuda do the talking, since Yasuda was more comfortable talking to strangers, and Fumio wasn't, but he took over this time, seeing as Yasuda was still somewhat stuck in his head.  
"We used to go to Karasuno, what are your names?" The short brown haired one walked closer so he was in front of his friends.  
"Hirabayashi Fumio and Yasuda Yaji" Fumio answered.  
"Sawamura Daichi, that's Sugawara Koushi and Asahi Azumane. Suga and I were the captain and vice captain last year, and Asahi was the ace" Daichi answered, pointing to his two friends.  
"You're Sawamura, Sugawara, and Azumane, you guys are incredible, Yasuda is obsessed with you guys. He watched all your games last year while you were in high school and we were in middle school" Fumio nudged his friend, who was still lost in his own world.  
"Speaking of your friend, is he okay?" Daichi wondered, staring at Yasuda.  
"Uh...yeah. He's fine, just gets stuck in his thoughts and overthinks everything a lot. Hey, Yasuda, stop it" Fumio nudged his friend again, when that didn't work he pinched Yasuda's arm.  
"Hey! Oh hi" Yasuda glared at Fumio and then noticed the three who were still in front of them.  
"Are you on your way home or to the school?" Suga wondered.  
"Home" Fumio answered.  
"Mind if we walk with you? I want to get to know the new first years a bit better" Suga questioned. Fumio nodded and led the college students to Yasuda's house.  
"So how's the team doing?" Daichi questioned.  
"Their good, besides us there's four other first years. The third years are working as hard as ever, considering this is their last year" Fumio answered.  
"And the second years? Are they staying out of trouble?" Suga wondered.  
"Well, mostly. One of the other first years is butting heads with Kageyama-senpai and Yasuda, they got into a fight yesterday and captain held them back after practice, at least that's what the other three said. One of the other first years, the new libero, is adored by and attached to Noya-senpai. No one really wants to know how he'll react when he finds out Noya-senpai's graduating at the end of the year. And one of them gets along well with Tsukishima-senpai and the other one with Yamaguchi" Fumio listed.  
"And what are their names?" Daichi wondered.  
"The one fighting with Kageyama-senpai is Yuji, the one adored by Noya is Seiichi, the one who gets along with Tsukishima is Hideki, and the one with Yamaguchi is Yuchio" Fumio answered.  
"Daichi, can we visit them tomorrow?" Suga turned to his friend.  
"After classes, yes. It should be afternoon practice by then. I can call Ennoshita and ask" Daichi nodded, he could never say no to Suga. They wlaked the rest of the way to Yasuda's house in silence and then the first years disappeared inside the house.  
"Hey Ennoshita, do you mind if we come visit during afternoon practice tomorrow? Thanks, yes we'll see you then" Daichi called the current captain. The three college students walked back to their dorm and retired for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please give me suggestions. I am running out of ideas. Hope you enjoyed. If you have any story ideas from any fandom, let me know, I will look into that fandom and write a story on it as long as it is nothing sexual, I am still a minor and that would make me uncomfortable. Sorry this was so long, I'm trying to combine as many chapters together as possible.


	9. Aoba Johsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reluctantly welcomes Oikawa and Iwaizumi back, but none of the first years are happy.

"Alright, after the little incident with Oikawa and Iwaizumi yesterday, they have unfortunately decided to come here when ever they can, everyday after classes, if possible so please try to be nice to them" Yahaba announced.   
"No promises" Kunimi mumbled.  
"Please Kunimi, at least try. You too, Kyotani" Yahaba repeated.  
"We'll try" Kunimi nodded.  
"Whatever, they better not expect any special treatment though" Kyotani huffed.  
"Of course not, just treat them the way you treat us" Yahaba nodded. Kindaichi turned and glared at him, it was no secret Kyotani and Kunimi didn't treat them very well. Always using the excuses 'I'm older', 'You should show some respect, I am older after all' or 'You may be older, but I'm the vice captain, not you'. Now with permission from Yahaba, they would have a reason to be disrespectful to their senpai. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked in as practice was starting.  
"Hey guys, how long are you staying this time?" Yahaba questioned.  
"An hour maybe, we have a test tomorrow so we have to study and sleep" Iwaizumi answered.  
"Do you want to practice with us or have an off day?" Kunimi questioned.  
"We can't afford an off day, we have to keep practicing before Nationals" Orimara interrupted. Clearly he was trying to make the two graduates feel bad about coming and maybe stop coming at all.  
"He's right, we'll practice with you" Iwaizumi glared at Orimara, not liking his attitude but he chose to ignore it and let Yahaba or Kunimi deal with it.  
"Okay but you aren't dressed so you might have to sit out, plus won't it tire you out for your test tomorrow?" Orimara wondered, but it wasn't a question. He was trying to get on their nerves like Kyotani, Akasaki, and Matako were.  
"Orimara, we discussed this yesterday, you treat them the same way your treat us" Yahaba warned, secretly baiting him. If Orimara said he was treating the graduates the way he treat his teammates, then he'd be admitting that he has no respect for his senpai, if he realized what Yahaba was doing then he'd be forced to be nice or again admit he has no respect.  
"Oh I am" Orimara assured him.  
"Wait what? This is how you treat them?" Iwaizumi perked up.  
"No, what I meant was I am going to treat you the same way as them, which sometimes includes a little verbal teasing right guys?" Orimara quickly realized Yahaba baited him.  
"Uh uh. I'm sure Yahaba and Kunimi warned you that we still have the ability to correct any of you when your wrong, right?" Oikawa walked over to the first year.  
"Oh we did" Kunimi nodded.  
"So, we'll give you a second chance, apologize now and promise to be respectful for the rest of the day, and we can forget this ever happened, if you don't, well we have no problem taking you aside for a small conversation" Oikawa put his hand on Orimara's shoulder, keeping him where he was. Orimara looked at the hand and then at Oikawa. He didn't like being touched but shoving Oikawa's hand off would mean he wasn't going to apologize, something he wasn't planning on doing anyways, but he also didn't want to have a 'small conversation' with the two.  
"Please take your hand off my shoulder, I don't like being touched by people I barely know" Orimara tried to keep his tone sweet but he was failing badly.  
"Do it Oikawa, he asked nicely" Iwaizumi ordered. Oikawa smiled and nodded, moving his hand off the first year's shoulder.  
"Now are you going to apologize or do we need to have a talk?" Oikawa repeated.  
"I'm sorry for being disrespectful, it wasn't my intention" Orimara bowed slightly. Behind him, Yahaba pushed Akasaki, Matako, and Kyotani into a bow too.  
"Thank you, now let's start playing. And I appreciate your concern for our test tomorrow and wondering if this would tire us out. Your very considerate but you do it in a mean way, something you have to work on, Iwa-chan can help you with that" Oikawa started walking onto the gym, looking back briefly at Orimara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	10. Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident at practice forces Ryo to tell the team about his health condition.

Ryo moved too slow, the ball bounced off the court and hit him in the face. He fell back and almost hit the court, luckily Shinji was right next to him and caught him.  
"Ryo, are you okay?" Kenma and Lev walked over.  
"Uh yeah, I'm good. Continue without me" Ryo stood up and walked out, grabbing his bag on the way. Shinji was right behind him and they went to the bathroom.  
"You should tell them, its for your health" Shinji pointed out.  
"I can't tell them. If they knew, they'd treat me like some weakling and wouldn't let me play anymore, that's what always happens. I promise I won't overdo it but I can't and won't tell them" Ryo pulled a shot out and injected it into his arm. Shinji handed him some paper towels to wipe the blood from his nose.  
"Okay, but if it gets worse, your telling them" Shinji took Ryo's hand and walked back to the gym.  
"Are you sure your okay? You ran out of here pretty fast" Kenma questioned.  
"I promise I'm fine, it was just a little nose bleed" Ryo assured him, trying to sound honest but his voice was strained and he was clutching his arm where he put the shot.  
"Okay, if you need to rest say so and you can sit out or go home" Kenma nodded and resumed his position, starting the game back up again. The rest of the day was fine and practice went well, nothing happened except the little incident with Ryo.   
"Come on Ryo, let's get you home, I'm telling your dad too" Shinji grabbed his bag and Ryo's bag and walked out of the gym.  
"You can't tell him, he'll get upset that I didn't come home" Ryo chased after his friend.  
"He'll get upset you still played" Shinji corrected, he noticed how tired Ryo was and picked him up and put him on his back.  
"So we tell him I sat out for the rest of the day, please Shinji, you can't tell him" Ryo begged.  
"I'm not gonna lie to him" Shinji looked back at Ryo, who just nodded, there was no point arguing and Ryo was actually really glad Shinji was coming home with him. They got to Ryo's house and explained what happened to his dad.   
"You still played? I thought we agreed you were going to tell them. You have to tell them" His dad stared at Ryo.  
"If I tell them they'll stop letting me play, please dad. I've worked my entire life for this" Ryo stared back.  
"No, I'm sorry Ryo, you have to tell them tomorrow" His dad shook his head and went back to cooking.  
"Fine" Ryo huffed and stormed off to his room.

The next day  
"Kenma-senpai, Lev-senpai, I have something to tell you" Ryo and Shinji walked into the gym.  
"Yeah?" Kenma waited.  
"Yesterday when I ran out, I wasn't just going to clean up my nose, I have..Shinji" Ryo stopped and let his friend take over. Kenma was now extremely concerned and wrapped his arms around the first year, something he never thought he'd do.  
"Shinji, what's he saying?" Kenma questioned.  
"Ryo has leukemia, has for almost a year now. He's been trying to hide it because he was afraid if you knew you wouldn't let him play" Shinji explained, making Ryo cry.  
"Oh Ryo, it's okay. I'm still going to let you play" Kenma assured him.  
"You are?" Ryo looked up.  
"Yes, but if you get tired, or start bleeding, or get hurt, you have to rest. Your an important part of this team but I won't let you overwork yourself" Kenma nodded.  
"See? I told you he'd understand" Shinji teased.  
"Yes I should definitely listen to my knight in shining armor more" Ryo teased back, Shinji playfully punched his arm, careful not to hurt him.  
"Alright, let's start practice. I'm serious Ryo, tell me if you get tired and you'll have to sit out, if I find out you didn't and lied, you won't like the consequences" Kenma repeated, shocking himself. Did he really just threaten to take on a disciplinary role with his first years the way Kuroo had.  
"I would tease you about that, but I have a feeling your serious" Ryo laughed.  
"Good idea" Kenma nodded and started practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't accurate or bothers you. I did look up signs of leukemia and how it affects the body but it might not all be accurate.


	11. Fukurodani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is pushed under the pressure of being captain and is forced to find some way to help Kineki, when a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain blood, and mentions of abuse

Akaashi watched Kineki for the next few days. He hid his injuries well and after the first day didn't show any emotion except anger and annoyance. But Akaashi was observant, he saw the slight wince when Kineki turned wrong, or put pressure on his foot, or when someone touched his back or arms. He finally decided to do something when Miyake playfully smacked Kineki on the back and the first year collapsed. Blood seeped from his shirt and dripped onto the floor and soaked his shirt.  
"I didn't do anything, I didn't mean to" Miyake backed away.  
"It's okay, I figured something like this would happen sooner or later" Akaashi walked over and gently picked Kineki up to take him to the nurses office. She checked him out and stopped the bleeding and put some gauze on to help the wounds close.  
"You should look into his home life, those cuts weren't made by accident or by him" She looked at Akaashi.  
"Don't worry, I plan to" Akaashi nodded and took Kineki back out. They went to the clubroom and sat down.  
"Kineki, I need you to be completely honest with me, I've picked up on some signs that things aren't okay for you, is one of your family members abusive to you?" Akaashi questioned.  
"I'm sorry, he can never know, please don't tell him, I'll do a better job of hiding them" Kineki looked up from his hands, he was crying, tears streaming down his face, and Akaashi knew he had to help this kid. He knew too much to just turn a blind eye to what was happening.  
"It's okay Kineki, can you tell me where we are? No one's going to hurt you" Akaashi kept the kids eyes on him.  
"We're in the clubroom of Fukurodani academy and your the captain" Kineki managed to say, calming down a bit.  
"That's right, no one's here to hurt you. Can you tell me where you got those cuts?" Akaashi changed the subject.  
"My dad, I was late coming home yesterday cause I had to get food for my siblings. If I'm home late, he hits me, if I don't bring food and provide for my family, he hits me. It's confusing but that's how it is" Kineki explained. Akaashi nodded, he had all the information he needed.  
"Okay Kineki, I want you to stay here. I'm just going to go make a call real quick and then I'll be back" Akaashi walked out of the clubroom and dialed a familiar old number, one he thought he would never call again.  
"Akaashi?" Suga picked up.  
"Sugawara, how much experience do you have with an abusive home with more than one child in it?" Akaashi questioned. On the other side, Suga dropped the phone and then quickly picked it up again.  
"Meet me at my house tomorrow after school, we can talk more there" Suga answered. Akaashi nodded, even though Suga couldn't see it, thanked him and hung up. Then he called his boyfriend.  
"Bokuto-san, I need some help with one of my new first years, no they didn't do anything but somethings been done to them" Akaashi explained.  
"You called Suga already?" Bokuto questioned.  
"Yeah, we're meeting at his house tomorrow after school" Akaashi answered. Miyake and Tsutsui came around the corner and Akaashi saw them.  
"I got to go now. See you at home" Akaashi hung up and turned to the first years.  
"Is Kineki okay? I didn't hurt him did I?" Miyake questioned.  
"Miyake, you didn't do anything. I'm going to be honest with you, Kineki isn't in a very good home right now, he had cuts all over his back that hadn't healed yet so when you hit him, they reopened which led to him bleeding" Akaashi explained. Tsutsui nodded but Miyake was completely quiet.  
"But he's okay?" Miyake repeated.  
"Yeah, for now he's okay, I'm working on getting him out this position but he might be missing practice and maybe even school for a little while" Akaashi assured him. Miyake nodded.  
"Can we go in?" He wondered.  
"Yeah, come on" Akaashi stood up and walked into the clubroom. Kineki was sitting straight up and cross legged.  
"Kineki, are you okay?" Akaashi questioned. Kineki looked up and threw himself at Miyake.  
"Please don't blame yourself" He mumbled.  
"I don't, I'm just worried, where you were has a nice pool of blood, its sickening to look at and even worse to think that much blood came from your back only" Miyake wrapped his arms around Kineki, careful not to touch his back or arms. He held Kineki's head in his hands and one arm was around his neck.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Miyake wondered.  
"If the police showed up, he'd hurt us" Kineki mumbled. Miyake was confused and slightly angry, 'he' could only be a father, grandfather, uncle, or brother, and 'us' meant Kineki had siblings in the same position.  
"Akaashi-senpai is doing anything he can to help you, and we're here to help you too" Tsutsui joined the two first years.  
"Thanks guys, I never thought I'd make friends with weirdos like you" Kineki laughed, Miyake playfully punched his arm, lightly in case there were cuts there too, and Tsustui ruffled Kineki's hair.  
"Alright Miyake, I want Kineki to stay with you until we figure this out, if it's okay with your parents" Akaashi interrupted the moment.  
"Yeah, I can ask. If they say no, will he go back home?" Miyake wondered.  
"No, if your parents say no, then he'll come back with me" Akaashi answered.  
One hour later  
"They said no, but their sorry he went through that, and they wish the best for him" Miyake walked back into the clubroom after calling his parents.  
"Okay, thank you. Kineki, your coming home with me" Akaashi grabbed his and Kineki's bags and took him to his and Bokuto's house. Tsutsui and Miyake walked home together and went to Miyake's house to study.  
"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Tsutsui questioned Miyake.  
"Akaashi-senpai said he would be, I just can't believe someone would do that to a child" Miyake shrugged, clenching his fists.  
"You know, there's more than one way to help Kineki" Tsutsui broke the silence after a few minutes.  
"Like?" Miyake stopped and turned to the shorter boy.  
"Well Kineki said 'if police showed up, he'd hurt us' which probably means he has siblings, we could track down his house and go get them, take them somewhere safe" Tsutsui suggested.  
"I don't know, Akaashi-senpai might not like us putting ourselves in danger like that. We've only known him a few days but already he'd do anything, that much is clear with Kineki" Miyake pointed out.  
"Don't you want to help, we can sneak in, get the kids, then get back out. If we can't get them out in ten minutes we leave, deal?" Tsutsui suggested.  
"Deal. Ten minutes" Miyake nodded, right as the two got to Miyake's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of you are going through this, if you are please get help, it's not okay that parents or family is doing this to you. I really hope this chapter didn't bother any of you.


	12. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the visit from Suga, Daichi, and Asahi, feelings are revealed and relationships developed.

"Alright guys, we have some visitors coming by today so practice is cancelled. Instead we'll just be having an off day and a hangout" Ennoshita announced.  
"Who are they?" Yuji looked up.  
"Two of them are our captain and vice captain from last year, and the other is the ace from last year. They are all our senpais so I expect all of you to treat them with respect" Ennoshita warned. The first years, minus Seiichi who was preoccupied with his game as always, nodded.  
"Suga-senpai, Daichi-senpai, and Asahi-senpai are coming today?!" Hinata jumped up.  
"Yes, they'll be here for afternoon practice, try not to bombard them with questions about college" Ennoshita answered.  
"Can't wait" Yuchio mumbled, hiding behind Yamaguchi. Hideki was pressed up against Tsukishima, facing sideways and leaning against his arm and hadn't moved once, not even with all the noise around him.  
"Hey Tsukki, is Hideki wearing your headphones?" Yamaguchi questioned.  
"No those are his headphones" Tsukishima shook his head.  
"Then where are yours? You usually have them on you" Hinata wondered.  
"Their in my bag, and no you can not look through it" Tsukishima answered. Hideki looked up at Tsukishima, turned so he was facing the second year instead of leaning against him and held the headphones out to him.  
"Do you want your headphones back?" Hideki questioned, holding the headphones out to his upperclassmen. Everyone laughed.  
"No, you can keep them a little longer, would you all be quiet?" Tsukishima pushed the headphones back. Hideki nodded and retook his position leaning on Tsukishima's shoulder and entire left side.  
"Hey Hideki, did you hear anything Ennoshita said?" Tsukishima poked the first year to get his attention.  
"Uh something about captain, vice captain, ace, and senpai. I just thought he was talking about himself, Yamaguchi-senpai, and you other third and second years" Hideki shrugged.  
"We have visitors for afternoon practice, they were the captain, vice captain, and ace last year. They are all our senpais so you will treat them with respect" Tsukishima repeated Ennoshita's announcement.  
"Yeah okay" Hideki nodded. Tsukishima nodded and put his arm around the first year. On his other side Yamaguchi was slightly leaned up against him and Yuchio was in his lap.  
"Aww they look like a little family" Noya teased. Seiichi nodded his agreement without looking up from his PS4.  
"So do you three" Yuchio pointed out. It was true, Tanaka was supporting Noya, who had Seiichi leaned up against him with his head almost in Noya's lap.  
"We do not" Seiichi mumbled.  
"Come on, Seiichi you kind of do" Hideki argued.  
"Do not" Seiichi glared at his friend.  
"Do too" Hideki repeated. Seiichi sat up but quickly fell back down.  
"Do not" He huffed.  
"Do too" Hideki tried not to laugh.   
"That's enough, you two" Ennoshita interrupted the argument. The two first years fell silent at their captain's order. Seiichi focused on his game again and Hideki went back to listening to whatever music he was playing.  
"Okay, as I was saying, we have three visitors coming for afternoon practice, so instead of having practice, we're going to be having a little welcome back party, really just a break from all the practicing" Ennoshita continued.  
"Should we bring food?" Yamaguchi questioned.  
"No, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei are bringing food from the store" Ennoshita answered.  
"Is there anything else?" Yamaguchi wondered.  
"Nope, that's it. Let's start practice" Ennoshita stood up and started practice.

Later that day  
"Hey guys, hope we're not late" Daichi, Asahi, and Suga walked into the gym.  
"Suga-senpai!!" Hinata ran over and launched himself at the former setter. Soon they were surrounded by the whole team, including Kageyama and Tsukishima, except the first years.  
"Oh, you three. This is Yuji, Hideki, Yuchio, Seiichi, Yasuda, Fumio, and Kai" Ennoshita pointed to each of the first years as he said their names. He pushed them forward a little bit. The first years just stared.  
"Well, who's gonna say something first?" Noya wondered. Seiichi shrugged and pulled his PS4 out of his pocket and started a game.  
"I see you have a Kenma on your team" Suga laughed.   
"Yeah, he's great though" Ennoshita nodded. Seiichi didn't look up but everyone could see the blush appear on his face at the praise.  
"So I heard one of you doesn't get along with Kageyama, one is intrigued with Tsukishima and the other with Yamaguchi, another with Noya and Tanaka, and the last one with Yachi" Daichi looked at each of the first years.  
"I'm with Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai" Seiichi stated.   
"I'm with Yachi-chan" Kai answered.  
"Hideki is with me and Yuchio is with Yamaguchi. Yasuda and Fumio are kind of like me and Yamaguchi, they don't socialize with the rest of the team, and Yaji doesn't like anyone except these three" Tsukishima added.  
"Are we all just going to stand here or can we start practice now?" Yuji broke the silence after a few minutes.  
"Yuji, watch your tone" Ennoshita warned.  
"Are we just going to stand here or can we start practice now?" Yuji repeated, disrespect clear in his tone. Daichi, Asahi, and Suga looked from the captain to the first year, wondering if they should step in or let Ennoshita handle the team himself.  
"Yuji, I said watch your tone. I don't think I have to remind you of the rules around here like I did the first day, unless you want us to repeat that conversation, cause I have no problem dragging you into the clubroom for another conversation" Ennoshita repeated. Yuji reddened, he knew exactly what Ennoshita was talking about, and he definitely didn't want a repeat of it.  
"Sorry Senpai" Yuji mumbled. The three college students just watched and then laughed.  
"I have a feeling I know what your talking about, if so your first years are a lot more compliant than any of you ever were" Suga laughed.  
"Senpai!! We were compliant" Noya whined. Seiichi looked up and put a comforting hand on the older libero's shoulder.  
"The only compliant ones were Narita, Kinoshita, and Ennoshita, but even that was rare" Daichi argued. The first years were looking from one person to the next.  
"That's not true, from what we could sometimes hear, me, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi were the easiest, Tsukishima, Noya, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were the loudest and gave you the most trouble" Hinata interrupted the argument. Tsukishima blushed and turned away from the rest of the team.  
"Okay, that's enough" Suga changed the subject, before too many secrets could be revealed.  
"Why don't we play a game?" Tanaka suggested.  
"Like what?" Suga wondered.  
"Truth or dare, but change it up a bit" Tanaka answered.  
"How?" Daichi questioned.  
"Well, it'll be normal, but everyone has to do it. So if I dared Hinata to run around the gym three times everyone, including me, would have to do it too" Tanaka explained.  
"Sounds pretty easy, alright" Daichi nodded and sat down.  
"Since it was Tanaka's idea, he should start" Suga pointed out.  
"Okay, I dare everyone to kiss the person to their right" Tanaka said, an evil smirk appeared on his face. Everyone looked to their right, Tsukishima had Yamaguchi, Ennoshita had Tanaka to his right, Suga had Daichi, Narita had Kinoshita, Asahi had Noya, Hinata had Yasuda, Fumio had Seiichi, though neither of them was paying much attention to the game, Yuchio had Hideki, and Yuji had Kageyama to his right.  
"You have got to be kidding me" Yuji and Kageyama looked at each other and then at Tanaka.  
"I'm not doing it" they said at the same time, then glared at each other.  
"You have to, that's the rules" Tanaka shrugged, honestly it was just a coincidence those two were sitting next to each other.  
"Okay, let's do this one by one so we can make sure everyone does it" Suga interrupted the tense silence.  
"Starting with you two" Daichi pointed to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They nodded and did a quick kiss before pulling away. Tanaka tackled Ennoshita and pulled him into a kiss, holding him there until they ran out of breath.  
"Eww, why did you do it so long?" Hideki looked at the two disgusted. Everyone laughed and continued the game, Suga and Daichi did a sweet short kiss, it wasn't really uncomfortable since they were already dating, same with Narita and Kinoshita and Asahi and Noya, since they dated before Asahi graduated. Hinata had to pin Yasuda down just to do it, Seiichi wasn't paying attention to the game and threw a fit when Fumio kissed him, to the point Noya had to hold him down. Then everyone waited for Yuji and Kageyama to do it.  
"This is stupid, why do we even have to do this?" Yuji questioned.  
"Because its part of the game, now do it" Tanaka answered.  
"Ugh fine" Kageyama huffed and grasped Yuji's chin, pulling him in closer. Yuji stared, his eyes wide as they neared each other, watching as their lips got closer and closer, until they touched. A warm feeling went through him, and surprisingly he didn't want it to end. Then Kageyama was pulling away and he looked disgusted. Yuji realized he had to do something to make the kiss look gross and awkward so he pretended to cough and gag.  
"Come on it wasn't that bad" Suga rolled his eyes at how dramatic they were being.  
"Okay Tanaka, you get to choose who goes next" Daichi changed the subject. An hour passed and everyone had gone, except Seiichi, who to Yuji and Kageyama's dismay, had noticed that Yuji enjoyed their short kiss and tended to use it against them.  
"I dare everyone to confess who their crushes are" Seiichi smirked evilly, a side glance at the two next to him showed they didn't like this idea at all.  
"Starting with you" Suga pointed to Tsukishima.  
"My crush is Yamaguchi" Tsukishima answered.  
"Oh um..my crush is Tsukki" Yamaguchi added,  
"Yay, now you two can start dating" everyone laughed, except Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.  
"Tanaka" Tsukishima nudged the third year.  
"Ennoshita, Noya your next" Tanaka answered.  
"Asahi, Narita, even though its obvious, your next" Noya answered.  
"Kinoshita, Suga" Narita pointed to the college student.  
"Daichi, Asahi" Suga blushed.  
"Noya, Ennoshita" Asahi blushed. Noya tackled him and stayed with him for the remainder of the game.  
"Tanaka, Hinata" Ennoshita turned to the second year.  
"Kageyama, Fumio" Hinata answered.  
"Do we have to answer?" Fumio wondered.  
"Yes, unless you don't have one" Suga nodded.  
"Yasuda, Kinoshita" Fumio answered quickly. Yasuda beamed and moved over to sit next to the taller boy.  
"Are you two dating or something?" Yuchio questioned.  
"We are now" Yasuda answered.  
"Narita, Daichi" Kinoshita resumed the game.  
"Suga, Hideki" Daichi wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.  
"Is it okay to have more than one and for one of them to be older?" Hideki questioned.  
"Yes, but you don't have to say them all if you don't want to" Suga nodded,  
"Yuchio, Seiichi, Kageyama" Hideki hid his face. Tsukishima handed him his headphones and the first year gratefully took them and put them on. He still wanted to know what the others crushes were so he left the headphones unplugged and didn't put any music on.  
"Hinata, Yuchio" Kageyama shrugged, to him this game was stupid.  
"Uh well like Hideki, I have more than one" Yuchio paused for a few seconds, as if waiting for permission to continue talking.  
"Go ahead" Suga urged him.  
"Seiichi, Hideki, Seiichi your next" Yuchio  
"Huh. Looks like we all like each other, Yuchio, Hideki, Yuji your next" Seiichi waited for the last person to finish the game. Yuji froze, he could say Hideki but that wasn't the one he liked, he could lie and say no one but that seemed rude.  
"I don't have one" Yuji blurted out and then mentally cursed himself for lying.  
"It took you a while to say that" Daichi pointed out. Yuji just nodded, not knowing what else to do.  
"I think we should end the game, I'm kind of hungry and I'm sure some of you are too" Suga noticed the nervous look Yuji had. He would be sure to pull the first year aside and talk to him, offer some of his 'parental support' as the team liked to call it. Maybe figure out why that question was so hard for Yuji to answer.  
"I also want some one on one time with the first years, get to know them a bit" Suga added.  
"Yeah sure" Ennoshita nodded. When the usual time to end practice came around, Ennoshita gave Daichi the keys to lock up and left with Narita, Kinoshita, Tanaka, Kageyama and Hinata. Takeda and Ukai had left a few minutes before saying they had to get to the store again.   
"You didn't have to stay, you know?" Suga pointed out to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Noya.  
"We know" they nodded.  
"So we should do this one at a time, Hideki, I want to talk with you first" Suga pulled the first year aside. Twenty minutes passed and then they came back out.  
"Seiichi" Suga called the younger boy.  
"I don't want to, can't we just go home?" Seiichi complained.  
"Seiichi be nice, Suga, Daichi, and Asahi just want to get to know you a bit" Noya walked over to the shorter libero.  
"Senpai I really just want to go home" Seiichi looked up at the third year, his eyes begging Noya to let him leave.  
"Just for a few minutes" Noya assured him, Seiichi's entire mood shifted.  
"Whatever, I don't know why your bothering, it's not like your ever going to see us again, so why bother?" Seiichi pointed out.   
"Because we used to go here and want to know how the team's doing and get to know the new arrivals" Daichi explained, frowning. The attitude the first years had was unsettling and Daichi wondered if maybe Ennoshita needed help.  
"Whatever you say, I don't know about the others but I really don't want to get to know you. Today was a one time thing, just to show you your old team is fine, so why are you still here. You've seen the team's fine so just leave" Seiichi put his game away and looked at the college first years.  
"Uh, why don't you talk to someone else. Me and Seiichi need to talk" Noya pulled Seiichi away and into the clubroom.  
"What the hell Seiichi, you do not talk to your senpais that way" Noya scolded, surprising himself. Just a year ago, he would've been the one in Seiichi's position with one of the third years or Ennoshita scolding him. Now he was the one trying to straighten out his special kohai.  
"I don't care, Noya. I'm tired and I just want to go home. Everyone was judging me, Hideki, and Yuchio for admitting we liked more than one person, they didn't say it but I could tell. I'm tired of it, I-I shouldn't have admitted I liked both of them" Seiichi shouted.  
"Lower your voice, no one was judging you for liking both of them and its okay that you do, but treating your senpai with disrespect is not okay" Noya scolded.  
"I-I'm sorry but you're wrong, liking more than one person is wrong, I shouldn't have admitted that I liked them both, that I liked guys, being gay and polyamorous is wrong" Seiichi started crying, his body shaking with nerves. Noya stared at him, what he was saying obviously wasn't coming from him, he had heard it somewhere and taken it personally.  
"Seiichi, who told you that?" Noya sat down next to the other libero.   
"My parents, they said I should be ashamed to be gay, polyamorous too. And I am, I love Yuchio and Hideki, have since we met three years ago, but its just not right" Seiichi sobbed.  
"It's okay, you're okay. Your parents are wrong you know? Being gay is amazing, it makes a person who they are, same with being polyamarous, it's who someone is, put them together and you have the most amazing person ever" Noya comforted the first year.  
"Do your parents say or do anything else?" Noya questioned.  
"No" Seiichi shook his head, lightly running his fingers up and down his arms and onto his shoulders and back. Noya wasn't sure if he was doing it out of nervousness or trying to hint that his parents did do other things. Either way, Noya grabbed the moving hand and placed it in Seiichi's lap.  
"I need you to take your shirt off, I need to check and make sure your not hurt" Noya broke the first year out of his thoughts.  
"No" Seiichi shook his head. Noya grabbed the shirt and pulled it off of Seiichi. There were belt marks all over his back and arms.  
"Why did you say they didn't do anything else when they clearly did?" Noya questioned.  
"Because I'm not supposed to say anything" Seiichi answered. Noya could understand his fear, he'd never dealt with something like this, but he could understand that it could be hard saying you were being hurt when there was a chance you'd get hurt for saying anything.  
"We're going to get you help, okay? Now come on, Suga, Daichi, and Asahi still want to talk to all of you. I'll be right next to you the whole time I promise" Noya helped him up, Seiichi tried to refuse but Noya was stronger. He pulled the first year up and landed a quick smack to his backside.  
"S-senpai" Seiichi stared at Noya.  
"Don't fight me, let's go" Noya led the first year out and back to the gym. Noya nudged Seiichi towards Daichi, Asahi, and Suga when they got back to the gym.  
"Sorry for the way I talked to you, it was not my intention to be rude or disrespectful and I apologize" Seiichi stopped in front of the college students. He looked so small next to them, even smaller than Noya and Hinata, it was cute.  
"That's alright, I never thought I would hear or see Noya in a disciplinarian position but then again this night has been full of surprises" Suga laughed. Seiichi turned red from embarassment. The rest of the night went smoothly, Suga, Daichi, and Asahi decided to walk the first and second years home and took them to Ukai's store for meatbuns like they used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me suggestions on any scenarios with any of the teams you want to see. I'm running out of ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters except the new first years. Please let me know if I should continue this story and I am open to any requests


End file.
